Darkness in the Deepest Waters
by andrelyse
Summary: When a simple mission for Percy and Jason goes horribly wrong, Jason ending up fighting for his life and Percy is forced to keep everything together. Just an excuse for hurt!Jason really. There is not near enough of these out here. I think all the Jason lovers agree with me :) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in the Deepest Waters

 _When a simple mission for Percy and Jason goes horribly wrong, Jason ending up fighting for his life and Percy is forced to keep everything together. Just an excuse for hurt!Jason really. There is not near enough of these out here. I think all the Jason lovers agree with me :)_

 **A/N So, this is my fic on here. If you could not tell by the summary, I'm a fan of Jason, and Jason fics are so rare, so I've decided to write my own. I've been in this fandom for about 6 years, and yet I've never posted anything until now. Shoutout to my older sister- eirayne. She has helped me a lot with my writing and if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have posted this, so please check her out.**

 **~andrelyse**

Stuck in a small boat in the middle of the lake is not how Jason wanted to spend his afternoon. Especially not with a particular son of Poseidon.

It wasn't that he despised Percy, because he loved the guy. He was practically his cousin. It's just that he had much more important things to do, namely hanging out with Piper. But Chiron insisted that this sea monster needed to be terminated.

Now, anyone could figure that Percy could handle it on his own, like, come on, why bring a son of Jupiter to fix a problem with a sea monster? But Chiron said that killing this sea monster would include both of them. Still, Jason couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

"Dude." Percy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Jason looked up. "What?"

"You were glaring at the water, like, pissed off."

"I was?"

Percy squinted his eyes at him. "Dude, what's up with you?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know I just have a bad feeling."

"Demigods always have a bad feeling, it doesn't always mean anything." Percy reassured, leaning over the edge of the boat.

As if it was a complete coincidence, the boat suddenly shook, shocking both Percy and Jason.

Jason cursed.

"I'm assuming it knows we're on this." Percy looked over at Jason.

"No, shit!" Jason responded.

The sea monster rammed into the boat again, this time effectively breaking part of the small wooden row boat.

Unfortunately, that was the side that Jason was sitting on, and he fell into the water.

"No!" Percy yelled. Willing the water to hold up the rest of the boat, assuring that it wouldn't sink on him. It was all he could do, the sea monster seemed to control this area of water.

Percy knew that the sea monster must have grabbed Jason the second he fell into to the water, but it still shocked him to see the water in front of him slowly turn a reddish purple.

"Oh my gods," Percy mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit."

Percy was contemplating jumping in the water and looking for Jason, but knowing if the monster got him too or would be over for both of them, or waiting in the boat, yet risking his friend's life.

Just as he was considering jumping in, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed for the broken edge of the boat. Releasing it just as quickly as it grabbed onto it the first time. The hand quickly sank below the water once again.

Reacting quickly, Percy shoved both forearms into the water and grabbed onto the first thing he felt, which undoubtedly was Jason. Percy pulled with all his might, and Jason's head finally was above water.

He coughed and sputtered, shivering not only from the cold.

"You okay, dude?" Percy asked.

Jason tried to glare at him and say 'what do you think', but a that came out was a wince and a groan.

"Yeah, I know." Percy responded and pulled him out of the water and on the almost intact boat. He then searched Jason for what caused the water to turn such and awful color. His eyes stopped at his left leg, where blood continued to flow from the wound on his thigh. Jason groaned again.

"Are you awake?" Percy asked tentatively.

After a moment's hesitation, Jason managed: "No."

Percy huffed out a small laugh. He pressed his hands down hard onto Jason's thigh, wincing in sympathy when Jason let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper.

"Sorry, man." Percy whispered, his hands slipping in Jason's blood.

Percy looked around. He knew had to move Jason somewhere safer than the boat that they were currently at. The monster was still circling them, no doubt smelling the doubt smelling the blood. He spotted a large rock that was jutting out of the water and figured it was probably the safest place.

Percy willed the water to shove the boat out in the direction of the rock.

When the boat reached the rock, Percy pulled Jason out of the half sinking rowboat and laid him on the rock. It wasn't that small, as they could fit easily, but it wasn't big either. There was barely any room to move around.

Percy shook Jason's shoulder. "Hey, open your eyes."

"'Kay," Jason mumbled, but did nothing.

Percy shook him harder. "Jase, open your eyes."

Jason finally pulled them open. He attempted to focus them on Percy, but they were glazed and half-lidded.

"You 'kay?"

Percy glanced at Jason.

"Are you serious, Jase? I'm fine! You're the one that passed out from blood loss."

"I didn't pass out, I'm fine." Jason mumbled again, his eyelids sliding shut once again.

"Hey, eyes on me!" Percy said loudly, snapping his fingers above Jason's face.

Jason's eyes shot open as his body jumped in shock. His left leg shifted causing him to throw his head back and groan in pain.

Percy grabbed him arm to stop him from moving around.

"Stay awake." Percy commanded. "I don't want to have to explain to Chiron why you passed out once again, but this time under MY watch."

Jason cracked a small smile but otherwise stayed silent.

"You think that's funny?" Percy laughed. "I'll iris-message him right now so you can tell him yourself."

Percy paused. "Wait a second. Iris-message! We can iris-message for help!" He rummaged through his pockets, but cake out with nothing. "Crap, I don't have any drachmas, do you?"

Jason's half-lidded eyes met Percy's once again. "Wha-?"

Percy tilted his head. "Okay, you are definitely not fine."

Suddenly, Jason started making a horrible wheezing sound, his hand clutching at his chest.

Percy's eyes went wide. "Whoa, dude!"

Jason's other hand grasped Percy's arm, shaking fingers gripping tightly.

"Jase, what's wrong?"

"I c-can't b- _eath"_ Jason wheezed out.

"Oh my gods, Jase. Jase! Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake! I swear to the gods if you don't stay awake I'll feed you to the monsters! Jase, please, stay awake!" Percy rambled, panicking.

It was obvious that Jason was quickly losing the battle.

"Come on, Jase, stay with me-!"

Jason's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped against the rock.

 **A/N So, that was the first chapter of my first story. Sorry, it's short, I promise chapters will get longer. I would appreciate constructive criticism, so don't be shy! I'll hopefully have the second chapter up here soon!**

 **~andrelyse**


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness in the Deepest Waters_

 _When a simple mission for Jason and Percy goes horribly wrong, Jason ends up fighting for his and life Percy is forced to keep everything together. Just an excuse for hurt!Jason really. There is not near enough of these out here. I think all the Jason lovers agree with me :)_

 **A/N Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy was officially freaked out. It had been over ten minutes and no matter what he tried Jason still wouldn't wake up. He was seriously considering swimming back to camp and dragging Jason along, but that would put the latter in more danger, seeing as the unknown sea monster was still out there.

He honestly had no idea what to do. If he did nothing he was absolutely positive that the effect would be disastrous. On the other hand, if he did do something, there was no telling if it would cause something even more harmful- or worse, kill him.

The son of Poseidon was almost considering dumping Jason in the water and dragging him back himself, ignoring the consequences because he was so desperate when Jason just jerked up and started coughing.

"Wha-," Percy broke off, too confused and surprised to even form a comprehensible sentence. "H-How?"

Jason was still coughing violently, and his eyes were screwed tightly shut, but between coughs, he still managed a: "H-H...How... W-What?"

Percy shook his head as if to shake off the shock. "You could have almost died, seeing as you weren't responding and all you can say is 'how, what?"

Jason looked as if he was going to say something, but instead, his eyes widened and he started struggling to roll over onto his side. Percy somehow managed to realize what he was trying to do, and grabbed Jason's side, helping him move.

Jason leaned over the edge of the rock and vomited.

Percy winced with empathy as he saw the dark red color that covered a small space at the top of the water. He knew that definitely wasn't a good sign, as well as the fact that Jason sounded like he was struggling to grasp a breath, and he looked in pain for sure.

Percy felt awful because he didn't know what to do, or any way to help Jason. He just rested his hand lightly on Jason's shoulder in an attempt to provide some comfort.

Jason was pressed flat against the rock, knuckles white as he gripped the side, and tiredly leaned his head on the edge, seemingly out of breath.

His leg was still bleeding profusely, the makeshift bandage Percy had made with his arm sleeve while Jason was passed out was almost completely bled through.

Jason rolled over onto his back, and just laid there.

"Look, Perce," Jason spoke softly, shifting so his weight wasn't fully on his bad leg. "Just swim back to camp. Avoid swimming in the way of the monster. Try to get some help."

Percy glared at Jason. "If you think for a second that I am actually going to leave you alone here then you are horribly wrong."

Jason sighed, exasperated. "What do you suggest we do? It's not like we can like whistle for help or something."

Percy smirked. "Actually…"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What, can you actually whistle?"

"I'm a New Yorker!"

"So? What, can you do one of those stereotypical taxi cab whistles or something?"

Percy put his fingers in his mouth and created a piercingly loud whistle, louder than Jason thought was humanly possible.

"I'm impressed," Jason acknowledged softly and promptly passed out.

* * *

Coincidently, a pegasi class had been flying nearby and had heard Percy's whistle. Jason had been carried back to camp via pegasi, and he had been rushed to the infirmary.

Afterward, while he was healing, Percy took to spending his days and nights in a chair by Jason's bedside.

A few campers had walked by and saw the sleeping demigods, and chose not to mention anything.

Regardless, the entire camp found out, and Piper brought a camera.

Needless to say, there was a new picture hanging in the big house that night.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it! I'm currently working on another one-shot so expect it up soon.**

 **Peace out y'all!**

 **~Elyse**


End file.
